When You Say Nothing At All
by The Smashfriends
Summary: A short songfic, this fic is from Rinoa’s point of view, it’s been a year after Squall and her has been dating and they have a very special date.


When You Say Nothing At All  
  
By Aerisakura  
  
A/N: A short songfic, this fic is from Rinoa's point of view, it's been a year after Squall and her has been dating and they have a very special date.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 nor the song When You Say Nothing At All  
  
  
  
Today is a year sice our first kiss, I still can remember the feeling of his lips on mine, the first time I saw him smile, now he smiles more often, I love his smile.  
  
He had changed a lot, he still is shy and doesn't say what he is feeling but now, just with see in his eyes I can now what he feels.  
  
  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
  
Try as may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
  
  
He will arrive at any moment, we will go to celebrate our anniversary, he said that he would make the plans and he didn't told anything, he just says he wants to be a sorprise, he is so cute.  
  
He is already in here, I open the door for him and he kiss me, I love it when he does that, we parted and he smiles to me.  
  
"Ready to go" he saids to me as I'm still a little dazed by his kiss but I nodded, he holds my hand and we go to this mysterious date that he has planed for us.  
  
  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
We finally arrived to a place near in Balamb, is a little restaurant, there's soft music playing and as we take our table I hear a familiar song starting to play and he notices I like the song so he ask me to dance, he takes me to the dance floor and we danced, I love to dance with him.  
  
I laugh remembering the first time we danced he looks at me and I ask him if he remembers, he laughs and he pull me closer to him and looks at me at the eyes, I know what he is trying to say.  
  
  
  
All alone I can hear people talking out loud  
  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
  
Try as they may they could never define  
  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
  
  
  
He blushes a light pink "I love you too Squall" he smiles at me and kiss me again and keep on dancing until the songs end and then we walk to our table and have dinner, then we take a walk by beach, he wraps his arm around me as we stop to look at the sky, the moon looks very beautiful tonight and like a year ago a shooting star crossed the sky, I made I wish, to be with him for the rest of my life.  
  
He looks at me and ask me for what I wish, but I tell him "If I told you for what I wish it won't come true" he laughs and tells me "If you tell me what you wish I will tell yoy what I wish" I smile at him but I shook my head.  
  
  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
He kiss me again and when we parted I said "It doesn't matter what you do mister, you aren't going to convince me" he looks at me and says "Well then I will tell you what I wish any ways" he takes out something of his pocket not showing me what it is and looks at me at the eyes and says "You only said half of what I wanted to say when we were dancing" He takes a deep breath.  
  
  
  
The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
  
You say it best (You said best) when you say nothing at all  
  
  
  
"The other half of what I wanted to said is" he shows me a small black velvet box and opens it showing a diamond ring and I feel my heart beets fast "Will you marry me" I feel tears starting to form in my eyes and I let them out and then I smile to him and kiss him saying yes and he hugs me and puts me the ring on my finger.  
  
  
  
(You say it best when you say nothing at all)  
  
(You say it best when you say nothing at all)  
  
The smile on your face  
  
The truth in your eyes  
  
The touch of your hand let's me know that you need me  
  
(You say it best when you say nothing at all)  
  
(You say it best when you say nothing at all)  
  
(You say it best when you say nothing at all)  
  
  
  
I look at his eyes and I tell him "This is what I wished for" he smiles at me and kiss me again, we parted and we stay wraping each other, I can hear his heart beating and I know he is as happy as I am.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that all, I hope you have liked it, please let me know what you think a R&R. 


End file.
